movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie
Alfie is an enthusiastic little excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is Jack's best friend. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Alfie works for the Sodor Construction Company; he loves working hard and handles even the toughest of jobs with ease. Alfie helped save a cat and her kittens one day after being teased by Max and Monty about his size. He was also working with Percy at Maithwaite Forest on Halloween night after Kelly tell everyone a scary story about a one-eyed truck. Later, he was saved by Byron when he almost sank into a muddy hole. When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, he, Oliver and Kelly hold the tree up while Jack goes to fetch the props and the tree is saved. He later helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and helped erect a bandstand in the town. A magazine article states that he now works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped build the Harwick Branch Line. In the twentieth season, he, Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on Thomas' Branch Line and he, Oliver and Jack helped cleared the branch line at the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line. Personality Alfie is a friendly machine who gets on well with his work and never minds getting dirty or mucky during jobs. Technical Details Basis It is unknown what machine Alfie's design is based on, although he does resemble a 1960 K1C10&K excavator. File:Alfie'sLikelyBasis.png|Alfie's possible basis Livery Alfie is painted green with his number painted on his sides and on the back of his cab in white. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Nathan Clarke (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; sixth season only) * Emiko Takeuchi (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Gerardo García (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Dan Schatzberg (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Trivia * Alfie has had a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** The Great Discovery: *** The window washers above his face disappeared. ** Season 12: *** He lost the freckles on his face. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** He increased in size. *** The colour of his alloys changed from cream to grey. *** His shovel now has three teeth instead of five. *** His cab-side window was split in two sections. * A semi-complete face mask of Alfie was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) References de:Alfie pl:Alf he:אלפִי ja:アルフィー Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters